Behind A Book
by Ryoku-Fears-Flying
Summary: VioXOC Thanks to Blue, Vio just might realize what Alison's really trying to say. To bad Allie's plans for Blue involve getting eaten. lol Rated for insulting Blue.


I've been playing Twilight Princess, and I decided to write this because I've wanted to play four swords. I shall go get started on reading the manga though, I think I'd be fun.

---

"It's getting late." Green stated in a tired tone, yawning, as if to prove his point, "We should head to bed."

The four Links and a dear friend of theirs were currently camping outside of Death Mountain, hoping to catch some shut eye before the great journey they were to undertake tomorrow morning.

"But I'm not even tired, Green!" the companion that had tagged along during their adventures spoke up. Her bright green eyes sparkled, reflecting the brilliant fire before her. She tossed her long red hair back, a few stubborn strands insisting they stay on her face, and pouted a bit, "You don't expect me to go to sleep so early, do you?"

"If you don't want to go to sleep, then just stay up." Blue interjected, "Nobody cares." he muttered.

"Mean." Alison replied, and turned to Green, "Can I stay up_, can I?"_ she gave him her best puppy dog face and Green couldn't help but give in.

"Fine." he replied, "but, one of us is going to have to stay out here with you, otherwise, NO!"

"I'll stay." the ever so familiar voice came from a figure hidden behind a book, that for a while, everyone actually wondered who had said it.

"Vio?" Alison cautiously placed her hand on his book and lowered it down to his lap, "did you say something?"

"Yeah," he looked up to face his fellow companions' doubting faces, "I said I'll stay with her, unless one of you wants to stay up?"

"No thank you!" Red interjected, he had long ago lain down on the floor to rest his head, "I'm sorry Allie, but I'm too tired," he crawled his way over to the tent they had set up under a ledge.

"I'm not in the mood to fight with her," Blue said, and followed Red into the tent.

"So, it's settled!" Green spoke up, following Red and Blue into the tent.

There was a small moment of silence, where Violet went back to reading his book, and Alison started at the fire intently.

"Why'd you stay?" She asked in a quite tone to keep the Links in the tent from hearing her.

"Would you rather I not?" Vio responded, a faint pink tainting his cheeks.

"Not at all!" Allie responded, waving her hand in front of her, as if to shoo away any doubting thoughts Vio had, "I was just curious."

"I had to finish this book," he responded quietly, burying his face in the book once more.

"Oh." Allie responded a bit disappointed, "Is that it?"

Vio looked up to see a disappointed -almost melancholy -look on her face, and found himself wanting to cure the look in her eyes.

"Allie?" he asked cautiously, putting his book down, and scooting closer to her on the log they sat on, "Are you okay?"

She looked up and quickly smiled, a fake smile, "I'm fine, Vio, don't worry about it." she said cheerily.

But Violet could see right through her façade, and he chuckled a bit, "And I thought Blue was stubborn!" he said.

"What?" Allie was confused, what did Blue have to do with her?

"You're lying." Vio stated simply, "something's bothering you, but you're not willing to tell me; for some reason, I think you would trust everyone else, but you wouldn't dare tell me." he finished only to have a sad look upon his face.

She only gasped in response, "Do-Do you think I don't trust you?"

"I didn't say that," he replied wisely, and smiled a sad smile in her direction.

"I...Vio. I trust you more than anyone else in my life!" she grabbed a ahold of his shoulders and shook him a bit, "I do, I really do."

"Then tell me what's bothering you!" he yelled at her, regretting it when he saw her flinch at the loudness of his voice.

"I...the thing is, I- argh! Why can't I just tell you?!" she let go of his shoulders and held a hand to her head, "I-I-"

"DAMN IT ALL!" a loud exclamation was heard from behind them, followed by a silent, "Shut up, it's just starting to get good!"

Blue's head and shoulder's emerged from the door of the tent, an annoyed expression on his face, "Really? You're going to keep us all up because you can't tell him?!"

"Shut up!" Red's arm reached out and hit him on the head lightly, trying to stop him from going any further.

"And you!" Blue continued, addressing his Violet-clad counterpart this time, "You can't figure it out?! Are both of you THAT CLUELESS!?" Red hit him on the head again but it had little effect.

"She LIKES YOU!" Blue yelled out the words Red was trying to stop him from saying and slid back into the tent as if he hadn't just interrupted a conversation.

Vio started at the empty space where Blue was laid just moments ago, still taking in the words he had told him.

_"She LIKES YOU!"_

He heard a twig crack beside him and he turned around in time to see a glimpse of Allie running toward the forest.

"ALISON!" he called after her, but she wasn't about to stop anytime soon, he had no choice, he had to go after her.

---

"See what you did?" Green questioned Blue inside of the tent; they had been peaking at them through a small hole in the flappy door.

"I don't care," Blue replied nonchalantly, "Either she said it, and I get no sleep, or I say it and sleep." he rolled over, falling asleep almost instantly.

"She's going to kill him." Green stated, looking over at Red, who glanced at Blue, an 'I'm going to miss you when you die' look upon his face.

"Oh well," Red sighed, "It was nice knowing ya' Blue."

---

"ALISON!" Vio found himself running through the forest in search of the orange wearing girl, and stopped to listen for a noise only to hear her melodic voice down by the river. He followed the sound of her singing to find her sitting at the river's edge, her knees pulled up to her chest, her head resting on her knees.

"I'm fine, but I hear those voices at night; sometimes, they justify my claim.*" she sang to herself in a low voice, not wanting to be heard by anyone.

"Allie?" Vio's soft voice reached her ears, and she turned around to look at him, a surprised look on her face, she stood, with complete intentions to run away again but before she could, Violet caught ahold of her wrist.

"Don't," he said, "Don't run away," he pulled her closer to hold on to her by her arms, "Why are you running away anyways?"

"Because, Blue's an asshole." she explained shortly, and Violet only laughed at her childish explanation.

A dark blush crept upon Vio's face, as he hesitantly neared her face, "Vio?" she questioned in a tone of voice barely audible.

"Ssshhh," he replied, "Stay still."

He gently placed his lips on hers and found that she promptly responded by kissing him back. She ran her hands up on his chest and entangled them in his hair, discarding his matching hat as he ran his hands delicately and nervously up and down the sides of her stomach.

She surprised the violet-clad hero by snaking her tongue out to line his lips, prompting him to do the same. He nervously followed suit, gaining confidence as they battled for dominance, with her coming out triumphantly.

---

A roughed-up looking Vio came through a clearing into the campfire to meet three pairs of eyes. Behind him, a smirking Alison emerged, fixing her cloths, and hair.

"Well, don't you look like you had fun?" Blue teased, smirking at a now frowning Alison.

"I hope you realize I'm going to feed you to whatever_ thing_ we find in Death Mountain." she smirked at his now pale face, but he quickly recovered and scoffed.

"You wouldn't dare."

"Wouldn't I?" she replied directing the disoriented Vio toward her own tent.

He huffed and went back into his tent, Red and Green only smiling at their childish behavior.

"C'mon Vio," she told him, opening the door to her tent, "keep me company."

_I hope Blue gets eaten._

_:)_

---

Woot! I'm done with it! I gave myself a three day limit and I finished it on the first day! I'm so proud.

I've got nothing against Blue, I promise. I love him to death! :)

_* this song is called "Spaceman" by The Killers. I just love this line too much to not put it in here. _

Review! It makes me happy, I like to be happy. ^_^ 


End file.
